ANTs meet Regular Show dimension
by Peacedove100
Summary: Olive invents a crazy invention that allows you to travel to different dimensions. Unfortunately, they end up in the Regular Show world meeting the whole park gang. Can they make it home? Only way to find out is to read it! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Dimension traveling

Just another regular day at Webster High for the students, except for the fact that Olive used her brilliant mind to create an out-of-this world invention.

"Hey Olive! What cha'-" says Chyna stopping in seeing her invention.

"Do you like it? I created a dimension transporter! It can take anyone to a whole new dimension!" exclaimed Olive in pride.

"Wow Olive, and you said I was the one with too many ambitions to marry Chyna!" then he sees that she's standing right there. "Oh, ha ha ha! I didn't mean- I meant the country-" freezes in a posing movement and becomes a statue.

"Ha ha ha Fletcher. This is my masterpiece! I'm going to test it out right now! Do you wanna test it out guys?" she asked.

"Anything for you, sugar!" said Angus stepping out and holding Olive's shoulders.

"Get your arms off my shoulders or I will get a legal restraining order between you and me." she said aggresively.

"Fine. But I am at least trying out your thingy." Angus stated.

"Whatever. Chyna! Fletcher! You guys are coming too, right? Please say you are you guys cannot be this cruel to leave me alone with him." she said pleadingly.

"Okay..." agreed Chyna.

"Sure..." he said, confused

"Awesome! New demension, here we come!" Olive said, turning the knob on her machine. Suddenly, the guys were enveloped in a huge blue mist, and they disappeared.

In the Regular Show world...

"Ugh, I can't believe Benson made us rake all these leaves." whined Rigby.

"I know dude. It's just going to be another long day at the park with nothing to do. We already visited the coffee shop, and there's just nothing else to do."

"Hey did you hear something dude?" asked Rigby, shaking his head to see if he could spot anything.

"Yeah I hear it too." said Mordecai, now searching for where the noise was coming from.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shouted the kids. They landed in a tree, then fell off, breaking their fall.

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay? asked Mordecai helping them up.

"Oh yeah, we're-" Olive stops midsentence when she sees him. Of course she would not be used to looking at a different type of species that did the normal human species things.

"What was that?" asked Rigby.

"y-y-you just-" started Chyna.

"RUN!" shouted Fletcher.

They all ran as fast as they could into the park far away from the other guys.

"Why did they act so strange? It's like the first time they saw a person talk." asked Rigby.

"We'll see them again. If they really are kids, they'll come back out of curiosity." he answered.

"I guess your right. Wanna go play some videogames?" he said.

"Sure." replied Mordecai. Then the two walked inside, still pondering the mysterious kids that had fell from the sky.

Back to the ANTs...

"Oh my god. My invention works! We have to go back to check those things out!" commanded Olive.

"No way. They are to creepy, and I haven't eaten in 45 minutes!" argued Angus.

"Okay, how about we just go HOME!" yelled Chyna.

"I wanna check out the art museums. I want to see if the art is similar here to our dimension." stated Fletcher.

"Okay, how about this. We get something to eat, go to the art museum, meet those aliens, and get out of here before anyone notices we're gone." suggested Chyna hastily.

"Works for me." said Olive the others all nodded at this and started walking to the city.

**Sorry it's short. I promise the next chapter will be longer! At least 1,500 words.**


	2. Chapter 2 Touring the City

The ANTs are at Wing Kingdom, where Olive is fascinated by the different species of everybody, and the rest of the ANTs are trying hard not to scream in terror.

"This is awesome! How about we check out the library to see if the history is the same?" asked Olive excitedly.

"Or, we can order as much as we can here! I'm getting hungry." suggested Angus. The waiter comes and asks what they want.

"We'll have the BBQ wings, the hot wings, the strawberry delight salad, the bottomless corndogs, the bottomless pasta, the bottomless fries, the bottomless steak," (2 hours later) "and that should be it." he replied.

"Uh... Yes, of course. We'll have that out very soon." said the waiter in fright that he ordered so much.

"Okay, what's the game plan to stay for the night?" asked Olive.

"Wait, what?! I am not staying here for the whole night. I'm going home." says Chyna as she grabs for the dimension transporter.

"No, give it back!" commanded Olive. The two drop it, and stand back in horror.

"Oh no! How are we going to get home?" asked Fletcher in worry. "Let's not panick. Nobody should panick, I think panicking is a great idea!" stated Fletcher panicking.

"Don't worry, I can build another one! It'll only take me like a week." she said.

"Okay then, since we are not going home, where are we gonna sleep for the nights?" asked Chyna doubtfully.

"I think we should stay at this hotel I saw when we walked down here." replied Olive. "It looks nice and it is pretty good price. I've got $20.00, Fletcher has $15.00, you've got $30.00, and Angus has $20.00 which was originally for the fair, but I guess now it's for shelter and food!"

"Cool. We'll just carry on with the rest of our day, then?" asked Fletcher.

"Yeah. Then when we do make it home, we'll have to explain to everybody where we've been, and if they don't believe us, I'll take them on a joy ride!" exclaimed Olive.

"Yay, food's here!" yelled Angus. There were several waiters standing around their table holding platefuls of foods on carts, hands, and shoulders.

"Let's eat up then talk later. It'll clear our minds on what to do." suggested Fletcher.

"Good idea. Let's dig in!" yelled Chyna. The four started eating until Angus was the only one left that was eating.

"We'll take the leftovers, then we can go to the art museum, then to see those guys again, then get to the hotel. Then, Olive, will assemble another dimension transporter and we can go home. Good plan?" asked Chyna.

"Yeah." agreed Fletcher.

"Say, Olive, how about when after we go to the hotel, we go out and have a little fun together." said Angus, smiling.

"I would rather spend the day in a ditch with no food or water." replied Olive.

"Is it a big ditch?" asked Angus smirking. Olive then hits Angus on the head with a leftover buffalo wing. "We are going to be such an adorable couple!" he said.

"Ugh, let's just get out of here." whined Olive. Chyna pays the bill, then the four of them walk to the art museum.

When they arrive at the art museum, they look at all the art museum's properties. Fletcher was impressed.

"These sculptures are very good." stated Fletcher.

"Hey, Olive! I found this painting of a young couple sitting by the sunset! Maybe we can make this picture a reality." said Angus.

"Okay, so why are we playing stupid reasons why Olive should go out with Angus game?" asked Olive.

"These paintings are amazing! Let's head upstairs to see what kind of things are there!" said Fletcher, excited.

"Okay." replied Chyna and followed him up with Olive and Angus. They found old ancient artifacts and medieval knight armor and many more amazing wonders of time.

"Wow... this is really..." started Fletcher.

"Amazing..." finished Chyna. It was true, though. It was pretty amazing. They got downstairs, and exited the museum.

"Alright, now we go see those guys again. But we stay hidden in the trees. It'll be better than just walking up to them and saying, "Hi! My name is Olive, Angus, Chyna, or Fletcher, and we are from a whole different dimension!" said Olive. The kids walked back to the park, then decided to split up. Chyna found Mordecai and Rigby and bent down in the tree.

"Man, I still don't know how those kids fell out of the sky." said Rigby.

"I know, it's not everyday you see a bunch of 10 year old kids fall from the sky." said Mordecai.

"ELEVEN!" shouted Chyna, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. The guys were obviously looking for her now. She started to climb down when she fell and the guys saw her. As they walked over to her, Chyna asked,

**Cliff Hanger! I love a good one. I couldn't make this one too long, or there would be too many details at once. Stay tuned if you wanna find out more! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the people

"Who are you?" asked Chyna.

"I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby. How'd you fall from the sky?" asked Mordecai.

"Uh, Olive would be better at explaining stuff like that. I'll go call the guys over. I'll be back in a couple minutes." said Chyna.

"Okay." said Mordecai. Then they fell asleep while waiting while Chyna went to get her friends.

"I'm back." said Chyna, quietly. They guys woke up and saw three more people standing with her.

"These are my friends, Olive, Fletcher, and Angus." they all greeted them.

"Nice to meet you guys. We have to get back before Benson, our boss, explodes." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, he explodes like fire!" agreed Rigby.

"Do you mind if we come? I could really use some studying on how people with short tempers react when other people do stuff to anger them!" said Olive cheerfully.

"Uh, sure. But you're gonna have to hide. He'll be a lot easier on us if visitors are here. You won't get the full experiment." said Mordecai with a smile. The kids agreed and quietly followed in the trees.

"Where have you two been?! It's been HOURS! HOURS! You guys never get your work done! It's enough to- AAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Benson.

"Fascinating!" commented Olive, loud enough for him to hear and stop screaming.

"Who's that?" asked Benson. "Is it Muscleman taking a video of me screaming?!" asked Benson again with more ferocity. He goes near the tree the girl ANTs are hiding in and shoves the branches away. The two girls gasp, then Olive starts to speak.

"Your yelling is louder than anything I've ever heard in my entire life! Even I haven't ever yelled like that before! Chyna knows! Isn't that right, Chyna?" Olive said friendly. Chyna slowly starts to nod her head up and down, when the Benson turns to those two.

"Who are those two?" asked Benson, now calm because visitors are there.

"We don't really know. All we know are their names, and that they fell from the sky." said Rigby.

"Who are you?" asked Benson.

"Do you want the full story, or just the highlights of who we are? Interesting Factoid-" begins Olive but is then interrupted by Chyna.

"You do not want the full story. Olive has a talent of memorizing anything she sees. By that, I mean you'd be hearing about the first day she was born. I think it'll be better if we get the whole gang up here. Fletcher! Angus! C'mon, our cover is blown! We have to explain who we are to some people!" replied, then yelled Chyna. Trusting Chyna, the two boys crept out of their hiding place and walked toward the girls.

"I'm Fletcher, and we're all prodigies at Webster High." stated Fletcher.

"What now?" asked Benson in confusion. "Come inside, then we can clear things up. They all walked inside, Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch with Benson, and the kids sat on the carpet.

"First of all, what is a prodigy at a highschool?" asked Benson.

"Well, a prodigy is a person who has a special talent at our high school. I'm an art prodigy, Chyna has a musical prodigy, Angus is a computer prodigy, and Olive is a memory prodigy." informed Fletcher.

"Hey, I was gonna answer that question!" said Olive in frustration.

"So, is there like a special program for you guys since your, like, 11?" asked Benson.

"Bingo. Do you have anything to eat?" asked Angus.

"We just ate like 20 minutes ago. Plus, you ate like the whole supply of Wing Kingdom!" argued Chyna.

"It's like you guys don't even know me anymore!" stated Angus.

"How did you guys come here, and where are you from?" asked Benson. The ANTs were all dreading this question, because they had no good answer.

` "Uh, do you have anybody who deals with crazy stuff like dimension transporters?" asked Olive quietly.

"Yeah, Skips." said Rigby.

"You didn't answer my question right. I didn't ask about skipping. I asked you if you knew anybody who deals with crazy stuff like dimension transporters." said Olive.

"No, his name is Skips." said Mordecai.

"Oh, that explains it. Interesting Factoid about skipping though, skipping improves cardio-respiratory stamina, flexibility, co-ordination, balance, rhythm, and symmetry for physical benefits. All the other ANTs had fallen asleep in her "interesting factoid".

"I tend to do that often. Hey WAKE UP!" all the ANTs woke up, except for Angus, who was clearly still pretending to be sleeping, laying face up.

"Angus, get up." said Olive.

"Angus is in an eternal slumber unless the kiss from Olive Doyle, the most beautiful princess awakens him." said Angus in a pathetic fake voice.

"Well then I guess Angus is going to be asleep forever." replied Olive.

"Angus will never wake up unless the beautiful maiden Olive kisses him on the lips!" said Angus, still in his pathetic fake voice.

"Then Angus is never going to eat anything again if he's in an eternal slumber." said Olive.

"I'm up!" said Angus quickly. He started to get up, but got very exhausted and gave up.

"Come on," said Fletcher helping him up.

"Oh, you know what! Skips is on vacation and is in, I forget the country, somewhere else for a whole month!" said Rigby.

"I'm guessing that you like that Olive but she doesn't like you." said Mordecai to Angus.

"I do like her, but she does like me back. She's just playing hard-to-get." said Angus smiling at Olive.

"You really are stupider than I thought you were." said Olive.

"Do you like stupid people? If you do, I think we should go see a movie sometime." said Angus smiling and nodding at Olive. Olive punches Angus in the stomach.

"Come on guys. Let's go make our reservations at the hotel. One room for the boys, one room for the girls." said Chyna.

"Whatever you say! Then later in the future, we'll be staying in our own room together." said Fletcher smiling and nodding to Chyna. Chyna steps backwards away from him.

"Let's go." said Olive. Then Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Angus, Mordecai, and Rigby followed them out leaving Benson to ponder the kids and how they had behaved so weirdly.


	4. Chapter 4 Delivering the Message

"So, where is the hotel you guys are planning to stay at?" asked Rigby.

"I think it's just down the block from here." answered Olive.

"Let's go." said Chyna. The ANTs said goodbye to the two guys, and headed toward the hotel.

"Ugh, we've been walking for hours!" whined Angus.

"We've been walking for 10 minutes, and we arrived at the hotel." said Fletcher pointing at the hotel in front of them.

"Alright, let's get the money together. With $85.00, we can get the two rooms." said Chyna. The kids paid for the rooms with money to spare, then walked up to check them out.

"This place is pretty cool." stated Fletcher.

"Yeah, real nice." agreed Angus.

"Let's go shop for some new clothes. We can't wear the same thing forever." said Chyna. The ANTs agreed, so they locked their rooms and headed out to go shopping.

Back in their own dimension...

"Where are Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, and Angus? Oh, who cares?" said Principal Skidmore to herself.

Back in the Regular Show dimension...

"I'm exhausted. It took us forever to find a good store!" exclaimed Chyna.

"You're right. I think we should just skip dinner- "ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN?!" began Olive, but was interrupted by Angus.

"You and Fletcher can have dinner. Olive and I are going to bed." stated Chyna.

"Whatever you say." said Angus leaving the girls' room with Fletcher.

"Goodnight, Chyna." said Olive as they were both in bed getting ready to sleep.

"Hey Olive?" asked Chyna.

"Yeah Chyna?" replied Olive.

"You are going to build another dimension transporter so we can get back to our dimension soon, right?" asked Chyna.

"Of course! It won't be that hard to fix. It'll have to take a few days though." said Olive. Truthfully, she could do it less than an hour, but she really wanted to stay here and explore the city more.

"Okay. Goodnight." said Chyna.

"Night." replied Olive. The next morning, it was shining bright and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Then, the two boys walked into their room.

"I can't believe, you actually stayed at the all night buffet, ALL NIGHT!" yelled Fletcher.

"I can't believe they would actually have a buffet that let's you eat all night!" said Angus excitedly.

"Whoa, did you guys get any sleep?" asked Olive.

"No, because this guy held me hostage so he could eat all night because he wouldn't remember the way back if I went back alone!" said Fletcher.

"You guys should go to your rooms and get some sleep. Olive and I are going to the park again." said Chyna.

"Okay." replied Fletcher. He took Angus back to their room, and they collapsed into bed.

Chyna and Olive were dressed in their new outfits on their way to the park, when they see a coffee shop. They decide to go in to get a cup of coffee, since they needed the energy. When they walk in, they sit down at the bar.

"Hi, what can I get you? said Margaret.

"Two small coffees, please." replied Olive.

"Cool. My friend Mordecai told me last night he met a couple of kids and from the description he gave me, you look just like them." she said.

"I think we are the kids your talking about. I'm Chyna, and this is Olive." said Chyna.

"I'm Margaret and this is Eileen." said Margaret. "Oh, can I trust you guys to deliver a message to Mordecai for me? I'd do it myself, but I want it to be totally unexpected."

"Sure. What's the message?" asked Olive.

"I want him to go to dinner with me tonight. Then he can see me for the details." she said, as she handed them the coffees.

"Okay, we'll go tell him now." said Chyna.

"Thanks so much!" said Margaret as the two walked out.

"We better get the message to him right away! C'mon let's go." said Chyna. The two walked to the park, and were exhausted. They finally found him and Rigby outside mowing, and went to tell him.

"I have a message that is delivered to you from this girl named Margaret at the nearby coffee shop." said Chyna. Mordecai dropped the mower immediately.

"What is it? What is it?!" he said.

"Jeez, don't explode. We'll tell you. She wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner tonight. She said you would work out the details with her soon." said Olive.

"Oh my god! Yes Yes Yes!" he said as he ran to the coffee shop.

"Is that Margaret his girlfriend or something?" asked Chyna.

"Pff, in his dreams." said Rigby.

**End of Chapter 4. Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, I'm really busy and I have to make time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting the Jobs

"Do you want to go get the boys?" asked Chyna.

"I suppose so. We've got nothing else to do." agreed Olive. The two walk back to their hotel and finally get to the room, tired and out of breath.

"Hey guys! Want to head out?" asked Fletcher excitedly.

"Can't-no-too-tired" stuttered Chyna and Olive nodding slowly in agreement.

"I think we should get jobs." said Angus. All the ANTs look at him with stunned expressions.

"Did that machine take us to a different dimension, or a parallel universe?" asked Fletcher.

"Did you see that advertisement for a taste tester in that newspaper?" asked Chyna sullenly.

"Yup! Now you guys should get jobs too. I'm always the one working and coming up with ideas." stated Angus.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" yelled all the ANTs except Angus.

"We should get jobs though. I went to the library, read a little history, and also learned in one of the books that you only have to be in high school to get a job here." said Olive.

"I'm going to get a job as that taste tester. Everyone else can do want they want for their job. Hands in!" said Angus.

"No... no hands in. We never started that. I'm going to get a job at that park. It would probably be kinda weird for an 12 year old, but I've had practice at it." stated Chyna at the last part.

"Cool. I'm going to get a job at that art studio down town." added Fletcher.

"I'm going to get a job as news reporter."

"Oh my god! I almost forgot. When are we going home?!" exclaimed Chyna.

"I'm on it. Jeez, it's like you don't trust me in building it." said Olive defensively. She was finding it really hard to lie to her best friend, but her urge to explore was overcoming her.

"Awesome! I wonder how that guy we gave the message to is doing. Wait... when did you go to the library?" asked Chyna with a raised eyebrow at Olive.

"Uhh..." said Olive.

FLASHBACK

"Hey I'm going somewhere!" informed Olive to the rest of the kids.

"Where?" asked Chyna.

"Where do YOU think I'm going?" replied Olive.

"Somewhere?" she said not following.

"EXACTLY!" she shouted as she left quickly.

BACK TO PRESENT

"I'm not going to even ask, because I don't want to remember." said Chyna putting her hands up.

"Let's go then." said Fletcher. Then they all walked out of the hotel to apply for their job.

IN THE ANTS' DIMENSION

"Where is my daughter?" asked Officer Parks.

"What daughter?" replied Principal Skidmore.

"Chyna Parks! She's missing with her friends Olive, Fletcher, and Angus. Do you know where they are?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you expect me to do? Manage this school, pay the teachers' their salary, and keep track of these kids? It's like you want me to be the principal!" Skidmore said defensively.

"Your right. I should go ask the principal and look where they usually go!" said Mr. Parks. And with that, he ran to find the principal that he will never find and to look for the kids.

BACK TO THE REGULAR SHOW DIMENSION

"Hi, I'm Angus! I'm applying for the taste tester job. What is there to eat?" he asked hungrily.

"Well, may I first see your high school ID?" asked the woman that worked there.

"Anything to eat!" said Angus as he pulled out his ID.

"Okay, but first you are going to have to pass a test. You see that food over there on table a? You're going to-"DONE!" he interrupted as he proudly showed that every speck of food on the table was gone.

"Uh-uh-uh... well done mister Chestnut. You are hired with a promotion." said the stuttering woman.

"YES!" exclaimed Angus after hearing the news.

OLIVE'S JOB

"Hi, I'd like to apply for the job at the press." said Olive.

"May I see your high school ID?" asked the guy at the press place.

"Yes." she answered and showed him her ID. The man nodded in approval.

"Let's see what you've got to write about. Type on the computer some news in the world that the readers will love." said the man.

"Okay replied Olive as she started typing on the computer.

"Just tell me when your- "DONE!" she said as she interrupted him and proudly showed him her work.

"Oh my- you've got the job." he said as simple as that.

"AWESOME!" she yelled aloud.

FLETCHER'S JOB

"Hi! My name's Fletcher Quimby and I'd like to apply for the portrait artist here." he said to the woman at the front desk.

"May I please see your high school ID?" asked the woman.

"Sure." Fletcher replied and showed her the ID.

"Great! Now you just have to draw a portrait of someone." she said.

"How about one of you?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied, flattered. Fletcher got out the canvas and tools and began painting. 5 minutes later, he showed her the picture.

"Wow... you're amazing. You've got the job." she said in awe.

"Yay!" he said delighted.

CHYNA'S JOB

"Okay Chyna, all you have to do is walk in and say "Hi, I'd like to apply for the job as a groundskeeper." That's all." she said to herself calmly. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating that often. I'm just like really busy! I think I'm going to make a different story about Mordecai getting sick. If you want to read it, stay in touch!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating! It's been like, 3 weeks! I was officially loaded with pounds and pounds and pounds of projects to finish! Any who, this is the sixth chapter of this story, and hopefully more soon! Plus I also wanted to include that they are thirteen from more recent episodes.**

So Chyna remembered that she knew everyone here except that Skips guy, and even knew the boss. It would be pretty easy. She hoped.

"Hello?" asked Benson opening the door. "Oh, are you... Chyna?"

"Yeah, and you're... Benson. I came here to apply for the job as a groundskeeper."

"Okay then. I already know you're in high school, and you seem to be good friends with the other workers. Are you good at raking leaves?"

"I think so. One time, Angus, you met him too, he got stuck under a giant pile of ice cream, bacon, whip cream, and pizza, and me Fletcher, and Olive had to rake him out. We actually only had to do the top and the middle, because he insisted he would eat himself out of the rest."

"Uh... okay then. I guess you're hired. You can start tomorrow at 9." said Benson handing her a name tag. He was thinking to himself _You've been in WAY weirder situations. _

"Cool. See you tomorrow then!" said Chyna as she began to walk home.

IN THE APARTMENT

"Awesome! We all got jobs!" cheered Olive.

"Yes! And when can we go home?" asked Chyna.

"What do you mean go home? We're staying here forever!" said Olive, then quickly covering her mouth. She did a Freudian slip, thinking the joys and discoveries she would make here.

"What? You lied to me? Olive... how could you?" asked Chyna softly.

"Chyna, please-" began Olive. But it was too late. Chyna walked out of the apartment. "Please, Chyna!" she called following her.

"Awkward!" said Angus standing in the silence with Fletcher.

"Uh..., I think, I left my paintbrushes outside! Gotta get them!" called Fletcher running out, not wanting to stand with Angus in the awkward moment.

"Awkward for me!" said Angus standing alone.

BACK IN WEBSTER HIGH

"Finally, Chyna's gone! Now I can go through the day without hearing her annoying voice!" cheered Lexi.

"Is Chyna the amazing voice maker note person! I love to hear her make sounds with her mouth moving up and down!" cheered Paisley.

"PAISLEY! I'm the amazing singer! She's the annoying pest that always gets in the way of LEXI!" stated Lexi as she sashayed while saying, 'LEXI!'.

"You might be the most amazing singer, whatever that means, but she's the best voice maker note person in the entire school. They did the thing where the people say what they like best against the other option and she was the best note maker person. Look behind you!" insisted Paisley. Lexi turned around, and sure enough on the screen, it was labeled 'BEST NOTE MAKER PERSON' and Chyna had all the votes, her red line going as high as possible, while Lexi has no line at all.

"*whine* I hate that Chyna!" she said angrily as she walked off to class.

BACK TO THE ANTS

Chyna was sitting by the pool outside the apartment looking at the stars and thinking. _Olive, how could you lie to me like that? I thought we were best friends. Will I ever get home?_

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the familiar voice of a long friend.

"Chyna? Where are you?"

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to chit-chat right now." Chyna replied softly.

"Can we talk soon?" asked Olive hopefully.

"This isn't a joke. I just need some time to cool off." she replied. shaking her head sadly.

"How much time?" Olive asked, hope dripping in her voice.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Chyna replied, hopping off the chair and leaving the apartment property.

"I'm sorry Chyna." said Olive as she watched her leave.

"Hey, what happened? Where's Chyna?" Fletcher asked seriously.

"Do you remember the last time Chyna was separated for this long between us?" asked Olive, not turning to look him in the eye.

Fletcher, stunned and shocked by this new Olive, slowly replied.

"Yeah... it was when she was on tour with the band."

"Do you remember what we felt without her?"

"A lot of cramped up space, and something missing."

"Look, do you still have that GPS of Chyna?" asked Olive, looking at him.

"What?! No... yeah. It's right here." said Fletcher handing it to Olive.

"Thanks. I've got an apology to deliver." she replied, and with that, she ran off, following the directions on the GPS.

**I know this one wasn't that funny, and I'll make it up in later chapters, but there had to be a sad time where the lie was revealed. Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
